


Evicted

by Arcanaacid



Series: Courthouse AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ani5, Courthouse AU, F/M, Family Dynamic, Fives the transcriber, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rex the bailiff, Sharing a Bed, Siblings, just Anakin being a disaster as usual, kinda angst?, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaacid/pseuds/Arcanaacid
Summary: Part 1 of my Courthouse AU. Anakin and Ahsoka move in with Fived and Rex after being evicted and attempt to get back on their feet.





	Evicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> Hi guys! Check out arcanaacid on Tumblr for more stuff like this, I also post it there early usually. No warnings, but check individual fics in the series as they get uploaded. For Flaim-ita/Jen425 because this idea is wholly their fault.

 

 

Whoever said humanitarian work was easy clearly had never worked a day of it in their life. Ahsoka groaned as she left her parked car, bags stuffed under each arm, and walked up the three flights of stairs. Fiddling with her key to get the door unlocked, she felt it jam. 

“Of course. Hey, anyone home?” she called as she wedged her shoulder into the doorjamb. No answer came from inside, so Ahsoka stepped back and then ran into the door shoulder-first to get it open. The TV was on, muted, and a long arm and leg stuck out over the top of the sofa. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and set her groceries down. 

“Hey, you could have helped you know.” No answer greeted her. Curious, she walked over and poked Anakin in the ribs which incited a muffled complaint. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” She tried again and got a pillow thrown at her.  _ Fine, play it that way, _ she decided as she climbed on top of him to lay back-first on her uncomfortably pointy brother. 

“--w, ow ‘soka!” Anakin had enough and threw her off of him, sitting up with a glare, “That hurt. Can a man not have an existential crisis in peace?” He snapped, lobbing his other pillow at her. 

“Not when he doesn’t help with the groceries.” Ahsoka shrugged and pointed to the kitchen counter and gestured for him to help her put them away. Rolling his eyes, Anakin got up and grabbed the eggs off the top.

“I’m still unhappy about this. What are you doing here anyway?” he asked as she perched on the stool to watch him from across the small breakfast bar in the tiny apartment kitchen.

“I’m staying with Rex tonight, I told you this last week. We both have a day off tomorrow. Why are you here anyway?” She asked, narrowing her eyes as she grabbed a bag of chips, “What’s the existential crisis of the day?”

Anakin sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before meeting her bright blue eyes.   
“We got evicted. Not just evicted, but our stuff was was on the curb. That hack of an apartment manager said he didn’t have to give us notice because we were over 30 days late on rent.” Anakin began rummaging around for a bowl and some cereal, not able to look at her again.

“What? He can’t do that, it’s illegal. Where’s our stuff?” Ahsoka began to panic, “And what do you mean 30 days late on rent, Anakin?” She grabbed his hand to make him look at her, urging him to understand that she wasn’t blaming him. 

“Yeah, well, guess he doesn’t expect us to have a lawyer to give him any trouble. And he’s right. It’s packed up in the back of the truck, Fives offered to let us stay here until we figure it out. Rent...it wasn’t enough, Ahsoka. He raised it five hundred dollars.” he winced as she stood abruptly, rage clear on her face. 

“Five hundred dollars? That’s nearly half our rent, he can’t--ten percent maximum increases--” he cut off her rant with a gesture. 

“I know, Ahsoka! I know. I don’t know what to do, I’m sorry. Fives and Rex think they can get me an interview at the courthouse, I just don’t know if it’ll work out with my disability. Clearly salesman is not for me.” Anakin sat on the stool next to her and shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, glowering at it as if it was the bowl’s fault.

“Ani...it’s okay. They can’t hold your prosthetic against you, the ADA--” 

“Enough, Ahsoka. I know they can’t, but they do. You know that too.” Anakin cut her off before she built up steam. Ahsoka winced, she couldn’t stand to hear the bitterness in his voice. 

“So...I’ll stay in Rex’s room, you gonna bunk with Fives?” Ahsoka smirked playfully at him in an attempt to lighten the mood  and got a playful shove in return. 

“Shut it, Snips. They’ll be home any minute, and it’s not...like that. He’s just being nice, and you’re Rex’s girlfriend.” Anakin looked over his shoulder as if the brothers would materialize right behind him. 

“Uh-huh. On the bright side, he’s also pretty cute.” She teased, “It’ll be alright Ani. We’ll figure it out, okay?” She wrapped her arms around him tightly before they heard the jingle of another set of keys as the boys got home. 

“Hello, moochers!” Fives announced in a sing-song voice as he held out his arms wide, grinning. Rex snorted as he followed his brother, closing the door and locking it along with the deadbolt.

“Excuse you? Hello moocher and my favorite-brothers-girlfriend. I picked up groceries.” Ahsoka scowled at Fives with hands on her hips. 

“Oh well, my mistake then.” Fives held his hands up in mock surrender before flopping on the worn, terribly floral, sofa. Rex rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics and walked over to give Ahsoka a kiss on the cheek before saying hello to Anakin; Fives had clearly told him what was going on. They both said their goodnights and headed to Rex’s room, leaving their brothers to their devices.

“You okay? Did Anakin tell you?” He asked softly after pulling her to him, his chin resting on her braids as he stroked her back in small soothing motions.

“Yeah, he did. I’m alright, I got all my yelling out...I’m just worried. Should I stop waiting on my application to the Peace Corps? I feel like I should be contributing more.” Ahsoka looked at her feet and scuffed the toe of her shoe against the carpet. The NGO she worked for didn’t pay much, and usually not until certain petitions and bills got signed. 

“No, you love what you do ‘Soka. No one is asking you to change, and I doubt any of us would want to live with you if you were a waitress.” Rex tried to joke with her, only earning himself a jab in the ribs.

“Oh gods, no, I’d spill scalding coffee on people and yell at people.” Ahsoka shuddered and managed a small smile up at him. Rex’s chest rumbled against her jaw as he chuckled. 

“Let’s get some sleep, I’m sure things will look clearer in the morning.” he said as he pulled away and kicked off his shoes. 

“Sounds good. I need a shower first, though. I smell like a health food store.” She wrinkled her nose and went about gathering her bedclothes. 

 

* * *

 

Anakin and Fives lounged on the sofa making small talk about whatever was on TV, Anakin had long since stopped paying attention. He was too distracted by wondering how much time it took for Fives to shave his goatee into that shape-- _ also, where was the name Fives from? And did all of their family members get the golden skin and attractive...he’s staring. _ He realized with a start that Fives was looking at him curiously.

“Sorry, what?” Anakin hoped he imagined the high pitch that seemed to come out of his mouth. Fives just laughed, “I asked if you planned on staying out here all night.” he asked again. 

“Oh, I mean, yeah. Is that okay?” Anakin had no idea how he was supposed to respond. 

“That thing is terrible and your legs don’t fit, you sure? You can bunk with me, if you want.” Fives offered as he eyed the other man. Anakin felt his face begin to heat up and sputtered for a moment. 

“Oh, I, uh, yeah, that’d, uh. That’d be nice--I mean, is there more than one bed?” he cringed, knowing how terrible it sounded. Fives, to his credit, looked more amused than hurt. 

“Nope. One bed. That a problem?” he prodded, holding in any laughter at how panicked Anakin looked. 

Anakin froze like a deer in the headlights before blurting out, “I’m gay. Kind of. I mean, I’m not like Ahsoka, I don’t label everything, but I like men. I mean sometimes, not like I like everyone I just--” Anakin began babbling and cursed himself inwardly for his inability to shut up. That did it. 

Fives began laughing until he bent over and his face was red. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! That was just...the  _ best _ coming out to someone, ever. And I’m glad, you’re too pretty to leave for all the girls.” Fives grinned as he stood up and grabbed Anakin’s bag before he swaggered back to his room. 

 


End file.
